Shelter
by Sandy-Yeap
Summary: 14th February is the day where couples confess their feelings to their loved ones and Rem seems to have make a batch of love chocolates for Jack. But it seems like Jack did something that Rem doesn't ever wish to see in front of her eyes. And suddenly Ace appear?


**A/N:** Hello, hello! Guess who is back in track again? **(XD)** Well, I'm back again with another Final Fantasy Type-0 oneshot with the pairing as Ace and Rem Tokimiya this time! To be honest, I've like this crack pairing since Final Fantasy Type-0 released. (No offense to _Ace x Deuce_ and _Machina x Rem_ fans~ **OxO** ) In my opinion, I think Ace suit Rem more. Why? One, Ace's calm and caring side is going to give Rem all the love and attention she needed. (Like the fact that Ace always show lots of love and take care really good care of all the chocobo~) Two, their height is almost the same which is equal to comfy/ fluffy hugging partners~ **(OwO)** and don't you think they look good together? (Ace's pretty/ handsome face and Rem's beautiful/ angelic face~ _*ahem*_ )

Oh, and please don't be shock that Jack and Rem is in a relationship in this oneshot because it's kinda but not really link my previous oneshot of _Jack x Rem (Merry Christmas, My Beloved)._

Without further due, let's get on with the oneshot, shall we? I can keep on rambling about how Ace and Rem should be together but I think it's better that I don't do so or I will ended up with 5 pages of A/N. **(LOL)**

 **Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Ace, or Rem, or any other Final Fantasy Type-0 character that is appearing in my oneshot. They all belongs to their respective owner which is Square Enix. Though this oneshot belongs to me. **(^^)**

14th February, Valentine's Day. A day where the girls gather all their courage to confess to the guy they have a crush on with their handmade chocolates. It's a day celebrated all around the world and Akademeia is no exception. It's still early in the morning and all the cadet in Class Zero is still fast asleep in their dorm. As the sun rise slowly up to the clear blue sky, it's warm ray is penetrating through the crimson red curtains of a Class Zero female cadet room.

Rem Tokimiya is still fast asleep on her bed. A well-baked heart shape chocolates in beautiful pink wrapper could be found sitting on her study desk. She could keep on sleeping a little more longer but the sun rays that penetrate through her window and straight to her eyes caused her to open them slowly. _"It's morning already? "_ she stretched her well-rested body and turn her head toward to the study desk.

 _"I wonder if Jack would be happy to receive these handmade chocolates from me. "_ she thought to herself as she stare at the heart shape chocolates.

* * *

 _-Flashback of 13th February, a day before Valentine's Day-_

A slightly troubled Rem was found pacing around the corridor. She was wreaking her brain trying to think of something to give Jack as valentine gift. It have been more than an hour since she started pacing around aimlessly. Suddenly, a sweet aroma crept up to her nose and she stop right in her track. _"Hmm.. ? Where did that come from? "_ she questioned as she look around.

Suddenly, the baking room door flung open, causing Rem to startled in surprise. "Remski! " a braided ginger hair girl came dashing out from the room and glomp on Rem.

"W-woah.. ! " The sudden impact make Rem fall straight to the ground. "C-Cinque.. ! "

"Gotcha! " Cinque smirked as she nuzzle her cheek against Rem's cheek.

"Hey Cinque! Your chocolate are going to burn if you delly dally out there! " Cater could be heard nagging inside the baking room.

"Coming! " Cinque chuckled.

"Oh, you and Cater is making chocolates for Trey and Eight? " Rem asked as she tilt her head slightly.

"Uh-huh! Chocolates are the best gift for the boys during Valentine's Day~ But bought chocolate from shop is a no-no gift. A handmade chocolate is much more meaningful compare to shop bought chocolates~ " Cinque replied.

"Hey! What are you- " before Cater could finish her sentence, she look at both Rem and Cinque with blank face. "Cinque, what are you doing? " she blurted.

"Kidnapping Remski~ Pfft! I'm joking. I could sense Remski's presence so I decided to catch her. " Cinque smirked.

"Oh boy.. " Cater shook her head and heave a sighed.

"U-umm.. If you two don't mind, can I join you guys in making some chocolates.. ? " Rem mumbled nervously.

"Of course you can! It will be much more fun with you around, Remski! " Cinque said as she hug Rem tightly.

"We're glad to have you to join us, Rem. Come on in. " Cater smiled and help Rem get up on her feet. She gesture Rem to get inside the baking room as she make her way back into the room.

"Thank you for having me joining you guys. " Rem said and follow behind Cater. She stop right on her track the moment she step foot in the room. Strong sweet chocolate scent greeted her together with messy counter table filled with chocolate paste.

"A-aah.. ! Don't mind the mess, Remski! We promise we will clean it up before we leave later. " Cinque blurted.

"I'll help with the clean up too. But first, let's do what we are suppose to do. " Rem smiled and reach for the baby pink apron sitting on the clothing rack. As she get herself ready, she noticed that she doesn't have any ingredient to make chocolates with. She instantly frown after realizing it.

"What's wrong, Rem? " Cater questioned.

"W-well.. As you two can see, I don't have any ingredient to make the chocolate.. " Rem mumbled.

"You can always take some of our ingredient, Remski! Besides, we don't think we can finish using all of them anyway. " Cinque said as she offered some of her ingredient to Rem.

"Cinque is right. Here, take some of mine too. " Cater push some of her ingredient to Rem and smiled.

"T-thank you so much, Cinque. Cater. I'll treat you guys some pineapple bun later. " Rem smiled back and start sorting out the ingredient.

"So, what chocolate are you making for Jack, Remski? " Cinque questioned curiously.

"Cherry liqueur chocolate. Since Jack likes to eat cherry, I thought that would be the perfect chocolate for him. " Rem blush slightly at the image of Jack eating cherry happily in her mind.

"Aww~ I'm sure Jack is going to be extremely happy to receive that chocolate from you, Rem. " Cater teased.

"H-hey.. ! " Rem's face turned more red at Cater's statement. She shook her head and tries not to get distracted by the two girl's teasing by starting to work on making the chocolates. As Rem focus completely in making chocolate, she didn't realize that both Cinque and Cater is observing closely.

"Wow! I didn't know that Remski is an expert in making chocolates! " Cinque blurted and blink a few time.

"I agree. The way she handle everything seems like a professional work. " Cater nodded.

"You two praised me too much. I'm still a beginner in making chocolate and desserts. " Rem replied and giggled nervously.

"Well, I'm not going to lose to you! Watch how I'm going to produce the most perfect chocolate for Trey! " Cinque clench her fist tightly together and grinned as she look at both Cater and Rem.

"So am I! Eight is going to fall in love with my chocolate the moment he take the first bite. " Cater said confidently. The three girls chuckled at each other's statement and get back to working on making their Valentine chocolates.

 _-1 Hour Later-_

After hassling for 1 hour trying to get the right amount of ingredient and pouring the mixture into the baking tray, the three girls are standing anxiously in front of the baking oven now.

"Will the chocolates be a success? It will come out perfectly and taste great, right? " Cinque questioned as she look at the baking oven.

"Oh for god's sake, Cinque! You've been asking that for the past half an hour! Believe in those chocolates. They are going to come out just fine. " Cater had her arms crossed around her chest and heave a heavy sigh.

"Don't be mad, Cater. Cinque is just worried what if the chocolate doesn't turn out well. " Rem scratch her neck nervously.

"Well, if the chocolate doesn't turn out well, we'll just eat them up. Simple and ea- " before Cater could finish her sentence, the oven let out a loud ***ting*** sound, indicating the chocolates are done. For a moment, none of them move as they exchange looks. They took a deep breath and place their hand on the oven handle. They count to 3 and open it together. All the chocolate sitting inside the oven seems to turn out well and the three of them jump up happily in unison.

"Well what do you know, all the chocolate seems to turn out just fine. " Cater smirked.

"We can't call it a success just yet. Why don't we try it out and see if it's really a success. " Rem suggested as she get her batch of chocolates out of the oven.

"Good idea! I can't give Trey some failed handmade chocolate or he is going to give me a long lecture on how to make his favourite dark chocolates. " Cinque said and pop one of her handmade dark chocolate into her mouth.

"It's just walnut chocolate. I don't think it would turn out bad. " Cater took one of her handmade walnut chocolate from the baking tray and taste it.

The three girls remain silence as they taste their handmade chocolates. They could only look at each other with widen eyes telling that their chocolate turn out surprisingly delicious. "Alright, since we succeeded in making the perfect chocolate, we have to place them in some nice wrapper to bring out their charms. " Cater said as she start to search around the baking room for some plastic wrapper.

"How about these? " Rem asked as she take out a few cute plastic wrapper from the cabinet.

"These are perfect, Remski! " Cinque chirped as she tries to pick a nice wrapper out of all the cutely decorated wrapper.

"I'll go with the red heart shape wrapper! " Cater quickly grab the red wrapper before Cinque could touch it.

"Aww! F-fine! I'll go with the yellow wrapper with polka dot print then. " Cinque pouts.

"I'll just go with this pink wrapper then. Simple yet pretty. " Rem smiled. The three girls start to place their chocolate into the pretty wrapper they just picked and tie them up with a beautiful red bow. They smirk in satisfaction with the outcome of their chocolates.

"Seems like our mission is a success! Well, I wish both of you manage to give them out without fail. " Cater said as she place the chocolates into her pocket.

"Me too! I'm sure the boys would be happy to receive our lovely chocolates tomorrow~ " Cinque chuckled.

"Let's do our best tomorrow. " Rem nodded and look at the chocolates in beautiful pink wrapper sitting on both of her palm. The girls wave goodbye to each other and left the baking room after cleaning it up together.

* * *

 _-Flashback ends-_

 _"Will Jack be surprised to receive the chocolates from me? Will he hug me tightly in his arms and thank me for making them for him? "_ Rem keep imagining how Jack's reaction would be when he receive the chocolate from her later as she brush her hair in front of the dressing mirror.

After getting ready, she look at herself in front of the mirror one last time, checking if she really look alright before she place the chocolates into her pocket and leave her dorm. She slowly make her way to Class Zero and observe her surrounding as she walk. She notice a lot of girl cadet giving out their handmade gifts to their crush and confess their feelings bravely.

She place her hand on the pocket where she put her valentine chocolate and smile. _"I shouldn't doubt so much. I'm sure Jack is going to like whatever I give him as a gift. Now I just can't wait to see that happy smile of his. "_ she thought to herself cheerfully and paced up a little.

As she is nearing the corridor which lead her to Class Zero, she could hear some familiar voices around the corner. She stop walking and lean against the wall behind her as she peek her head slightly past the corner to see who those familiar voices belong to. What she sees before her make her heart stop beating for a second. Standing a few miles away from her is none other than her lover, Jack and one of her fellow classmate, Deuce.

Jack is cornering Deuce near the wall, holding one of Deuce's handmade chocolate in his hand. Rem noticed that the way Jack is looking at Deuce is somehow different than how he usually look at her. His eyes seems far more gentle and loving on Deuce. So is his smile, this smile he is showing to Deuce right now have not been seen by Rem before.

The moment Rem see that Jack is about to kiss Deuce, she quickly withdraw her head and bite her lower lips hardly. She is trying her best to hold back her tears from falling as she feel her heart shatter silently in her chest. She bit too hardly that her lower lips start to sting and she could taste blood in her mouth. _"Why.. ? Why is Jack doing this to me.. ? What did I did wrong.. ? "_ All sort of thought start spinning in her head as she let out a soft sob.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears that she have been holding on this long start pouring down her cheeks. Knowing that if she stay here any longer, her heart will shatter more so she decided to run away from that corridor. She doesn't know where she should go but she keeps on running. She just wants to be far away from there, the place where she sees her beloved kissing another girl.

Little does Rem knows that someone is watching her from the other side of the corridor silently. _"Rem.. "_ It's none other than Ace, the class leader of Class Zero. All this while, Ace have been watching the whole scene while clenching his fist tightly. The urge of grabbing Jack on his collar and landing a punch across his face is trying to get the best of him but he manage to calm himself down. He glared at Jack and heave a heavy sigh. Instead of dealing with Jack, he chase after Rem. He is afraid that Rem might hurt herself due to unable to bare with what she saw before her eyes.

* * *

After running for quite some time, Rem found herself near the cherry blossom tree at the Back Garden. As she slow down her pace a little, she accidentally step on a rock and fall to her knees. _"I am still as clumsy as ever.. 'Silly, I told you to hold on to me as you walk so you don't fall, right?' is what Jack would usually say whenever I fall.. "_ She smiled bitterly as she get back up to her feet. She keep her head hanging low as she tries to avoid being look at by a few cadet couples that is hanging out at the Back Garden. _"Looks like I aimlessly make my way to me and Jack's favourite dating spot.. "_ she slowly approach toward to the bench in front of her and sit down on it.

As she wipe her tears away with her jacket sleeve, she suddenly recalled the precious Christmas Eve night event that she spend alone in here together with Jack. That memory brought new tears to her eyes again. Knowing that if she doesn't let it all out now, she will most probably break down when she go to class later. Without a second thought, she hugged both of her legs tightly against her chest and let her tears pour down on her cheeks. Teardrops that landed on her wounded knee bring a tingling sensation but she could care less about it as the wound in her heart hurts twice as bad as her wounded knee.

 _"Why didn't I realize that the person who Jack truly love is not me but.. "_ she shook her head to dismiss her thoughts and rest her forehead on her knees. Not long after her weeping, the sky start to let down a heavy rain pour. It is as if the sky is crying on behalf of Rem and all the cadet couples who are hanging out at the Back Garden earlier start to evacuate quickly but Rem show no sign of leaving. The feeling of the rain falling from the sky and landing on her feels great.

As she close her eyes to feel the cold rain water on her face, suddenly the water stops pouring on her. Curious as to why the rain doesn't hit her face, she slowly open both of her eyes. "H-huh.. ? " she widen her eyes slightly as she see Ace standing in front of her with his mantle sheltering her from the rain.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out in the rain for too long. Let's go inside, shall we? " Ace said as he look at Rem worriedly.

Rem shook her head slightly and bite her now bruised lower lips. She really doesn't want to show this weak side of her to Ace but she doesn't know how to hide it because she knows that nobody can hide anything from Ace since he is a very observant person who know the slightest changes in a person within a second without fail. "I.. I want to stay out here.. " she mutters silently.

This weak front of Rem break Ace's heart a little. He have never seen her so weak and vulnerable before. Not even when Rem is having a hard time getting used to not having Machina by her side after Machina went through some changes with unknown reason. For a long time, Ace had a crush on Rem but nobody knows about it because he keep it buried deep inside his heart after finding out that Rem is in a relationship with Jack.

* * *

 _-Flashback of the day Ace first met Rem-_

It was like any ordinary day where Ace is making his way to Class Zero for Commander Kurasame's class. As he walk pass the Back Garden, he noticed two unfamiliar faces sitting on the bench near the fountain. One of them is a boy with black hair and green eyes. He wears a black cloak and have a serious look on his face. While the other one is a girl with brown shoulder length hair with crimson eyes. She look really kind and have a beautiful face. The moment Ace caught her smiling, he could feel his heart skips a beat.

 _"W-what was that.. ? "_ Ace cling onto his heart and feel his face flushed red all of a sudden.

"Yo, Ace! What're you looking at? " Nine came out of nowhere and place an arm around Ace's shoulder. The sudden action caused Ace to startled and turn around to look at Nine.

"N-nothing.. ! " Ace quickly shook his head and advert his gaze.

"Oh really? If it's not a chocobo that make your face this flushed then it must be Ar-" before Nine could finish his sentence, he took a quick glance at the direction which Ace was look at earlier and widen his eyes slightly. "Aww! I see someone caught your eyes eh? " Nine teases.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Nine.. ! " Ace hissed. He didn't notice that he raised his voice a little too loud and now the girl is looking at Ace with full of curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, thank me later for helping you to catch her attention. See ya in class, yo! " Nine smirked and wave at Ace before he take his leave.

 _"That Nine just like to cause me trouble.. "_ Ace heaved a heavy sigh and turn his head back to the girl's direction. He notice that she is still looking at him which cause him to feel embarrassed and blush intensely. He nod his head slightly at her and keep his head hanging low on the ground, not wanting her to notice his flushed red face.

He was looking at his shadow on the ground and suddenly, another shadow appear in front of his. "What are you looking at? " he hear someone speak to him with a sweet voice. That instant, he quickly look up and see the girl is standing in front of him. He open his mouth and try to speak but he can't seems to due to him being too shy.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Rem Tokimiya. I'm a new recruit to Class Zero and I notice you're wearing a Class Zero crimson mantle so I guess we're going to be classmate from now on." Rem smiled and reach out her hand toward to Ace, indicating for a handshake.

"N-nice to meet you, R-Rem.. My name is Ace. " Ace said as he reach out his hand and hold Rem's hand for a handshake.

"Rem! We're going to be late for our class if we don't make a move now! " the boy with black hair call out to Rem.

"Coming, Machina! Oh, I will take my leave now. The Commander of Class Zero would like to meet us before we start our class. So I'll see you in class later? " Rem tilt her head slightly and look at Ace.

"O-of course. I'll see you in class. " Ace quickly nod and smile.

"Right. See you around, Ace. " Rem smile gently at Ace before she run back to Machina's side. The moment she show him her smile, that is the moment where Ace notice that he have fallen for Rem. He tried his hardest to tell himself that he will not fall for Rem but to no avail.

He would take a quick glance at Rem whenever he pass by her or during in class. Seeing her smiling happily is enough to make him happy. He make a tiny little wish in his heart that Rem would look at him and smile gently whenever their eyes meet. He made a vow to himself that he would keep Rem happy whenever they are alone no matter what it takes.

 _"Rem.. I won't tell you how I feel but I promise you that I will always be standing behind you and shelter you from harm quietly. "_

* * *

 _-Flashback end-_

But the Rem in front of him now is not what he wish to see. His usual happy and cheerful Rem is so fragile now that even the slightest touch could break her down. He heaved a heavy sigh and pat Rem gently on her head as he look at her.

"Then.. At least let me stay here together with you. " Ace place his mantle over Rem's head and sit down beside her.

"... " Rem open her mouth and try to respond to Ace but she can't seems to find her voice to talk. It must be because she feel so broken that she couldn't find her courage to respond.

"It's alright. You don't have to speak if you don't want to. I just want to stay here with you. " Ace said and try his best not to look at Rem as he know this would make Rem feel uncomfortable.

 _"Thank you.. Ace.. "_ Rem silently thank Ace in her heart. She notice that her tears are starting to well up in her eyes again but she hold it back.

"If you feel like crying, just let it out. You will feel much more better later. " He steal a quick glance at Rem from the corner of his eyes.

Feeling Ace's gentle and sincere side, Rem finally decided to break down in front of him. She rest her forehead on his shoulder and burst out crying. She keep on biting her lower lips as she cry to stop her loud sobbing from escaping.

Ace clench his fist tightly as he let Rem cry on his shoulder. _"Rem did nothing to deserve this cruel treatment. That Jack.. He shouldn't have fool around with Rem if he actually like Deuce and not Rem. "_ he felt angered at some point because of Jack but feel pain at the same time due to watching his beloved crush breaking down beside him.

After crying in Ace's shoulder for quite some time, Rem finally feel her tears start to dry up. She slowly pull herself away from Ace as she keep her head hanging low. "Are you feeling better now? " Ace questioned as he turn his head to look at Rem.

"Y-yes.. I-I'm feeling better now.. Ace.. Can I make a request.. ? " Rem asked and rub her eyes.

"If it's something I can do, I would definitely do it for you, Rem. " Ace nodded.

"C-can I.. can I h-hug you.. ? I-it's alright if you don't wa- " before Rem could finish mumbling her words, Ace have pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You don't have to ask, Rem. You know that I'll always welcome you into my arms if you ever need a hug from me. " He whisper softly beside her left ear.

"Thank you.. Ace.. " Rem whisper back and smile slightly as she rest her head on his chest.

 _"How I wish time would stop at this moment.. I just want to keep her in my arms a little longer.. "_ Ace thought to himself as he stroke Rem's back gently. Rem shows no sign of wanting to break apart from Ace just yet. As she rest her head on Ace's chest, she could hear his heartbeat against her ear which soothe her heart slightly.

"Ace.. You know what.. ? " Rem mutters.

"Huh? What is it, Rem? " Ace asked as he tilt his head slightly.

"You're really warm.. Really, really warm.. " she smiled and nuzzle against his chest lightly. Her sudden action make Ace chuckles softly.

"That tickles, Rem. " he tighten his embrace and rest his head on top of Rem's head.

 _"Why didn't I realize Ace was always there for me whenever I needed someone.. ? Since when have he started to be there for me.. ? "_ Rem questioned herself as she think back of all the time when she is in a difficult situation, Ace would always come and help her out. She shook her head slightly to dismiss her thoughts and keep holding on to Ace. At this moment, she only want to remain in Ace's protective and warm arms.

"Are you really sure that you don't want to go in to warm yourself up, Rem? The rain doesn't seems like it's going to be stopping any time for now. " Ace asked. The moment Rem hear that Ace want to make a move to go back inside, she quickly tighten her grip on him, indicating that she doesn't want to get separated from him just yet. This sudden action causes Ace to blush slightly.

"No.. I don't want to just yet.. " Rem whines slightly.

"A-alright. We'll stay out here for as long as you like. " He caress her head gently and smile.

"Thank you, Ace. For accepting this selfish request of mine.. " she mumbled softly and feel a little embarrassed for clinging on to Ace so tightly.

"You need not apologize for it, Rem. I did it on my own will. " Ace ensure her that she does not need to apologize to him. _"Because.. I.. I love you, Rem. "_ he could only whisper these words in his heart silently.

* * *

Half an hour later, the rain seems to have stopped and the sun is shining brightly on them again. "Looks like the rain stop sooner than you thought it would, Ace. " Rem chuckled as she finally decide to pull herself away from Ace.

"Maybe it's because the sky know that you're not crying anymore, the sun decided to come out and cheer you up, Rem. " He smiled. He felt a little lonely the moment Rem pull herself away from him but he could not do anything to stop her from doing so as he don't want to stress Rem out.

The moment Rem place her hand on her pocket, she could feel the chocolates that she made with all her love in there. She frowned slightly and take it out of her pocket, holding it with both of her hands. Ace notice it and try his best not to look at it as he knows those chocolates are not for him but for Jack.

Rem heaved a sigh and look at the rubbish bin sitting beside her. As she attempt to throw it away, Ace quickly stop her from doing so. Rem startled in surprise by the sudden action. "A-Ace.. ? " she blurted.

"Don't throw it away.. You've work hard to make those perfect chocolates. It would be a waste if you just throw them away like that. " Ace said as he keep his hand on Rem's.

"B-but.. It serve me no purpose now. " Rem mutters. _"Besides.. Seeing these chocolates make me think of him again.. "_ she thought to herself silently.

"I'd rather eat them up for you than watching you feeding them to the rubbish bin. " Ace tighten his grip on Rem's hand a little and look at her seriously.

"Y-you.. want to e-eat them.. ? " Rem questioned nervously and widen her eyes slightly as she look at Ace.

"I mean, if you don't mind letting me have them then yes please. " He said and blush slightly.

"O-of course. If you're willing to accept them.. " Rem follow suit and blushed.

"Thank you. " Ace reach out his other hand and try to take the chocolates from Rem but to his surprise, Rem move her hand that holds the chocolates away from him. For a moment he thought Rem change her mind but what Rem is doing the next moment make him dumbfounded.

Rem took one of the cherry liqueur chocolate out of the wrapper and reach it out toward to Ace. "Say aaa.. ~ " Rem said, indicating Ace to open his mouth. This causes Ace to blush more. The Rem in front of him now is just too cute that he can't seems to stop his heart from pounding hard.

"You don't want me to feed you.. ? Alright, you can eat it on your ow- " before Rem could finish her sentence, Ace quickly open his mouth and eat the chocolate that Rem is holding out to him. For a moment, Ace remain silence as the chocolate melt in his mouth. "H-how did it taste.. ? Is it good? Is it too sweet? " Rem feel slightly nervous and start asking Ace all kind of question concerning her handmade chocolate.

"I-it taste really good, as expected. It would really be a waste if you throw it away. " Ace smiled.

"I'm glad you're willing to accept my rejected chocolates, Ace.. O-oh.. ! Look at you, the chocolate smeared your lips. Let me get it for you. " She place her hand on Ace's cheek and wipe the corner of his lips gently with her thumb finger.

"R-Rem.. " Not knowing what to do, Ace remain still as he let Rem clean him up. _"W-why are you doing this to me.. ? I know I will never be the one in your heart but these kind of action just give me more hope.. Rem, it's not too much for me to love you, right? "_ he thought to himself as he look at her with gentle eyes. Rem notice he is looking at her and she look back at him.

For a moment, they stay still and look at each other with Rem's hand still on Ace's cheek. Ace slowly raise his hand up and place it on top of her hand. From that instant, Rem realize something that she didn't for a very long time. It's those gentle eyes that Ace is looking at her right now. She notice that she is the only one to have seen that eyes before her. Ace have never ever show that kind of eyes to anyone, let alone his beloved chocobos and Mother _(Arecia)_.

"A-Ace.. Y-you.. " Rem can't seems to find the right word to bring out her question.

"What is it, Rem? " Ace keep his eyes on her.

"Are you.. by any chance.. " Rem hesitate for a moment and advert her gaze. _"Are you by any chance in love with me.. ? How could I ever ask such a question? "_ frustrated that she couldn't bring out her question, she heave a heavy sigh. But the next moment what Ace blurted make her look back at him with widen eyes.

"Am I by any chance.. _in love with you_.. ? " is what Ace said as his face flushed completely red. Not knowing what to say, Rem could only nod her head indicating that it's what she is trying to say.

 _"Should I really be honest with her and tell her how I truly feels.. ? But, that means that all these hiding and loving her secretly would be all revealed now.. "_ Ace thought to himself as he remain silence. He is hesitating if he should be honest with Rem or lie to her.

"I-it's alright if you don't want to tell, Ace. I won't force you. I-I'm sorry to bring it up. " Rem quickly pull her hand away from Ace's cheek and smile nervously. At that moment, Ace finally make up his mind and hold Rem's hand tightly in his.

"Rem, what I'm about to tell you.. Promise me that you will still remain as my friend no matter what I say? If you promise, then I will tell you. " Ace said as he keep his head hanging low.

"O-of course.. ! " Rem quickly agree without a second thought. After hearing Rem agreeing to his request, he take a deep breath in and open his mouth trying to voice out what is sleeping deep within his heart.

"Rem.. The truth is, I have fallen for you the moment I saw you the very first time in here.. The time where you and Machina is newly recruit to Class Zero.. I.. I have never seen someone with such beautiful smile.. Your smile could make my day feel better even if I'm having a hard time.. I.. I really love you, Rem.. " Ace mumbles as his face heat up completely.

"O-oh.. Ace.. I.. " Rem is at loss of words. She doesn't know how she should feel about Ace's confession. A few hours ago, she was having a very bad heartbreak due to catching Jack red handed, flirting with Deuce and now she is here, getting a sweet confession from Ace. _"Why didn't I realize it earlier that Ace have feelings toward me? Everyday whenever I see him, he never fail to show me his smile and greeted me the moment I enter class. He is always there for me when I least expect it.. I.. I don't know how to convey my feelings to him right now.. "_ she tighten her grip on Ace's hand slightly as she struggle to find a way to reply her feelings.

"It's alright, Rem. You don't have to give me an answer now. I mean, I'm really glad that I get to tell you what is hidden in my heart for so long. " Ace smiled. Rem could see that it's not a happy but a bitter smile. Maybe it's because she didn't give him an answer and he felt that he have been rejected by her.

"Ace.. Actually I have feelings for you too.. The reason why I accepted Jack is because I thought you don't have any feelings for me and I thought Jack was sincere about his feelings toward me the moment he confess to me. But I guess I made the wrong choice by trusting him. " Rem keep her head hanging low as she feel her tears start to well up in her eyes again.

"Rem, I'm sorry that I didn't convey my feelings to you earlier. It's because I can't seems to find the courage to accept getting rejected by you. " Ace mutters and place his hand on her cheek gently.

"No, I'm glad you did now. I finally find the answer I've been seeking for these long. " Rem place her hand on top of Ace's hand and smile gently. The smile that is on Rem's face now is the smile that Ace love the most. Gentle yet warm smile that captivate his heart the first time he met her.

"Rem, will you accept my.. confession.. ? " Ace blurted. Instead of saying yes, Rem nodded in respond. Ace couldn't believe his eyes. If this was a dream, he doesn't want to wake up from it. He pull Rem closer to him and landed a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss was so soft and loving that it make Rem feels like she is indulged in Ace's kiss.

 _"Sorry that I didn't realize your feelings all these long, Ace.. I promise I will do whatever it takes to make you happy.. Thank you for staying by my side even though you have to bare the scene of me loving Jack in front of you in class.. "_ Rem quietly apologize in her heart as she return his kisses.

What feels like an eternity time have pass, Rem finally pull her lips away from Ace's lips. Not because she is out of breath but.. "Achoo! " Rem sneeze due to feeling cold from her soaked uniform. Ace find her sneezing cute and he let out a light chuckles.

"H-hey..! Who are you laughing at.. ? " Rem blush in embarrassment and pout slightly.

"Let's get you inside. You must be cold. I'll make you some hot chocolate and mend the wounds on your knee once we're inside. " Ace said as he get up from the bench. As he turn around to look at her, he notice that Rem is clinging on to his sleeve tightly.

"C-carry me.. please.. ? " Rem mumbles softly. This cute scene in front of Ace make him heave a soft sigh and smile. He carry her up with both of his arms and nuzzle his cheek against hers gently.

"Y-you could've piggy back me instead of carrying me like this, A-Ace.. ! " Rem blush heavily.

"Carrying you like this is way better as I can see your face clearly. " Ace teases slightly as he make his way back inside to the dorm.

"Oh, you.. ! " Rem couldn't seems to fight back, can only let Ace do whatever he wants. She hugs his mantle tightly against her chest as she steal a few glance at Ace from the corner of her eyes. Deep down inside her heart, she is happy that Ace is giving her a special treatment that no other cadet girls have received before _(and that includes Chocobos too! )_ .

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright! And that concludes the oneshot! How is it? Do you guys like it? I decided to write this oneshot after hearing the song _"Shelter"_ sang by _Dash Berlin and Roxanne Emery_. I don't know why but whenever I hear that song, Ace and Rem came to my mind.

Don't get the wrong idea as I still strongly support _Jack x Rem_ (due to me and my dear friend's lovey dovey roleplay~ **O3O** )

Do you guys want a continuation of this? I'm thinking of making a _White Day oneshot_ of them since this one is Valentine's Day oneshot. Leave a **review** to let me know if I should make a White Day oneshot of them, okie dokie? Thanks for spending your precious time reading my oneshot~ Hope your heart is fill with fluffiness and have a wonderful day~! **(^^)**


End file.
